Tim Connors (S4-S2)
Tim Connors has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 3. |- | |} Tim Connors is a character from the Phantasm film series (part 3). Character History "First I find Reggie, then that tall old bastard." - Tim Connors Early Life Not much is known about Timothy Connors' early life, but he seems to have lived a normal and unremarkable life prior to The Tall Man. He appears to have been an only child and to have lived with both of his parents in the small town of Holtsville, Oregon. His father was the town Sheriff and Holtsville was a peaceful town under his administration. Plague Tim's quiet childhood upbringing would come to a screeching halt when his father died under mysterious circumstances, and when a mortician known only as "The Tall Man" due to his extremely tall height came into town. Mrs. Connors arranged to have her husband buried, and Tim and Mrs. Connors both attended Mr. Connors' funeral. They waited for him to be buried, but the grave diggers never arrived to bury him. Tim and Mrs. Connors waited well into the night for the grave diggers to arrive to bury Mr. Connors, but they never did. They were about to leave, when they took notice to The Tall Man using casket-lifting equipment to lift Mr. Connors' casket out of his open grave. Suspicious, Mrs. Connors went to The Tall Man, only to be attacked by her husbands corpse in his casket. Tim carefully tailed The Tall Man and snuck inside the hearse he was driving off in, and opened his father's casket. Inside he found his dead mother with his father, who was now seemingly re-animated as an evil zombie. Frightened, Tim jumped out of the back of the hearse, and retreated to his home. From there, he laid low and survived on what he had left as The Tall Man unleashed a toxic spill on the town that enabled him to quickly dominate and conquer the small and once peaceful town of Holtsville and claim it's dead population. Independence Tim survived on his own for a long period of time. He trained himself to shoot with excellent accuracy with his father's .22-caliber revolver, and also trained himself with throwing weapons, using tomahawks and frisbees for defense. Tim kept his home guarded and protected by rigging some traps and using hidden passageways and chutes inside for quick and safe travel inside his home. Dependable Allies Tim lived by himself for quite a while, when one day, a trio of thieves broke into his home. After evading some of his well-placed traps, Tim was cornered by the thieves, but he retaliated. He wounded one of them by smashing his kneecap in with a tomahawk before killing their female cohort, Edna, by throwing the tomahawk into her forehead, killing her. He finished off the other two, Rufus and Henry, when he used he razor-lined frisbee to slice Rufus' throat and shot Henry after he fell into a hole in the Connors' backyard. Tim then heard muffled screaming coming from out front his house, and went to investigate, seeing that the screaming was coming from the back of a Hemicuda that the thieves had stolen. After Tim questioned the thieves' hostage and found out he wasn't with them, he opened the trunk and released him. The man revealed himself to be Reggie Bannister, and when Tim told him of The Tall Man, Reggie revealed that he too was a victim of The Tall Man's and had been pursuing him with his friend, Mike, now a captive of the evil alien mortician. Tim and Reggie instantly bonded together, and the next day, when Reggie set out to resume his hunt for The Tall Man, Tim offered to go along, but Reggie insisted that he shouldn't. Tim remained persistent and managed to convince Reggie to bring him along. Reggie did so, but then attempted to drop Tim off at an orphanage. Tim quickly found out and managed to sneak into the back of Reggie's car in the trunk, keeping his cover. Tim would find another ally in Rocky Lynne Henry, a soldier in training who lost her family and town to The Tall Man, when Tim entered the old Holtsville Mortuary and helped destroy a Silver Sentinel that nearly killed both Reggie and Rocky. The vigilant trio went to pursue The Tall Man in the town of Boulton, home to a gothic mausoleum. Tim would also later meet Reggie's close friend, Mike Pearson, after Mike was freed from The Tall Man's dimension and the group destroyed the strange little alien creatures The Tall Man's severed hands had transformed into from the force of the dimensional gate closing. The entire group would also help each other out during a vehicle chase with the trio of thieves, re-animated by The Tall Man as zombie servants after he found their corpses buried in Tim's backyard after Tim killed them. Mausoleum Madness When the group eventually made their way to the Boulton Mausoleum, it wasn't long before they encountered the zombie thug trio again. Tim was taken by one of them and strapped to a gurney, and wheeled into the embalming room, where Mike was being held captive by The Tall Man for use in an experiment of his. Tim tried to convince Mike not to buy any of The Tall Man's words, and The Tall Man had Tim wheeled out of the room due to being disruptive. Tim escaped from his bonds with help from the Jody-Sentinel, a black Sentinel with the essence of Mike's deceased older brother, Jody Pearson. The Jody-Sentinel would come in handy again later when Tim was cornered by two of the zombie thugs, and the Jody-Sentinel killed one of them by spinning his head off after lodging it's twin blades into his forehead. After Reggie dispatched of the other zombie thug, the group went to help Mike, who was being operated on by The Tall Man. Reggie and Rocky devised a plan, and Tim was to serve as a decoy be taking The Tall Man off-guard, which enabled Rocky to impale him using a spear-like weapon that had been dipped in liquid nitrogen inside a cryogenic tanker that was being used to preserve corpses. The Tall Man was shoved into a meat locker connected to the embalming room, and was quickly frozen, when a Golden Sentinel implanted inside his head burst out and pursued the group. Tim helped Reggie and Rocky to ultimately take down the Golden Sentinel by submerging it inside the liquid nitrogen tanker. After Mike fled following the operation and Rocky left the group out of a sense of self-preservation, Tim and Reggie headed back inside the mausoleum to gather their gear back. Tim told Reggie that Mike had told him that there were "thousands of them," but Tim didn't know what Mike had meant. He soon would though, when he found Reggie pinned to a wall by countless Silver Sentinels. Tim went to help Reggie, when a new Tall Man clone suddenly appeared and a dwarf creature attacked Tim from behind and pulled him through a window. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season Two Trapped on the Red Planet Regular Appearance Tim stands five foot seven and weighs between one hundred and thirty pounds to one hundred and forty five pounds. He has brown hair and hazel eyes. He wears casual street clothes, with an affinity for denim jackets. Trademark Gear Tim carried around his father's .22-caliber revolver with his father's Sheriff's belt, complete with the badge and dozens of rounds of .22-caliber bullets. Tim trained himself and became an excellent shot with the weapon. Tim also used a tomahawk and even created some traps of his own, and created the deadly razor-lined frisbee, a frisbee with a series of straight razor blades attached around the rim. The weapon inflicted severe cutting damage against the target if aimed and thrown properly. Category:Heroes